yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy
November 13, 2005 * January 10, 2006 | rating = E | genre = Card Battle }} Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Duel Academy, '' known as ''Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters GX: Mezase Duel King (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX: Aim to be Duel King!) in Japan, is a video game released for the GameBoy Advance console from Nintendo on January 10, 2006. This is the first Yu-Gi-Oh! GX video game released. Climb the Duel Academy ranks to become the King of Games! Only the most skillful students can enter the high ranking at Duel Academy. Also, you can duel against other students from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series. The game includes 1200 cards. Gameplay The objective is to advance through the game, following the anime. Mainly, you come to Duel Academy to become the King of Games. At first, you will be in Slifer Red Dorm with dropout boy ranks. You have to Duel and test in order to achieve a higher dorm and rank. When you win duels, you will get DP for buying booster packs in order to improve your Deck and skills. This game follows the story of the first season of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Earning DP DP (Duelist Points) can be earned by winning Duels and can be used to purchase new cards. Upon winning a duel, DP is rewarded as follows: * 100 DP for winning by reducing your opponents LP to 0 ** another 1 DP for every 100 LP your opponent lost during the duel ** another 1 DP for every 100 battle damage dealt to your opponent ** another 50 DP for each of your opponent's monsters destroyed by battle * 500 DP for winning with Exodia or by deck out * 1000 DP for winning with Final Countdown * 3000 DP for winning with Destiny Board * Reward is halved if you win in more than 40 turns. * Reward is doubled if you win in less than 7 turns. * Reward is multiplied by 5 if you win in less than 5 turns. * Reward is multiplied by 10 if you win on turn 2 going second. Change Activation Timing This feature enables you to prevent the game to ask you if you want to activate a card's effect in every possible situation. i.e. you can to choose only to be asked to activate "Scapegoat" during the opponent's Battle Phase. Therefore, choose "option" in the PDA screen and choose "Confirm Activation" to be manual. Now if you select a card while in the Deck construction menu you see an extra icon for the activation timing of this card. If you choose this icon you can unselect all cases with the L-button and then only select the activation times you want. Characters The game includes characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime series. Slifer Red Dorm * Lyman Banner (Teacher) ** Pharaoh * Jaden Yuki * Syrus Truesdale * Chumley Huffington * Blair Flannigan * Gerard Ra Yellow Dorm * Sartyr (Teacher) * Bastion Misawa * Dimitri * Brier * Beauregard Obelisk Blue Dorm * Dr. Crowler (Teacher) * Fonda Fontaine (Teacher) * Zane Truesdale * Chazz Princeton ** Topher ** Conklin * Alexis Rhodes ** Jasmine ** Mindy * Torrey * Damon Other * Chancellor Sheppard * Mimicry * Titan Locations File:DuelAcademyIslandMap-GX1.png|alt=Duel Academy Island map|thumb|right|450px|Click on a location to view the area's article. circle 59 119 10 Harbor circle 132 131 10 Ra Yellow Dorm circle 152 98 10 Slifer Red Dorm circle 174 81 10 Ocean circle 212 113 10 Duel Academy circle 205 142 10 Obelisk Blue - Boys' Dorm circle 251 157 10 Obelisk Blue - Girls' Dorm circle 440 37 10 Volcano desc bottom-left Locations in the game include: * Harbor ** Harbor * Ocean ** Next to Ocean * Duel Academy **Front of School **Duel Arena **Test room **Classroom **Gym **Shop (location not available at Night) **Dr. Crowler's Room (location not available at Night) * Ra Yellow Dorm ** Your room (only when you are in Ra Yellow) ** Front of Dorm ** Cafeteria (only when you are in Ra Yellow) * Slifer Red Dorm ** Your room (only when you are in Slifer Red) ** Front of Dorm ** Cafeteria (only when you are in Slifer Red) ** Headmaster's Room ** Jaden's Room * Obelisk Blue - Boys' Dorm ** Your Room (only when you are in Obelisk Blue) ** Front of Dorm ** Lobby (only when you are in Obelisk Blue) * Obelisk Blue - Girls' Dorm ** Front of Dorm * Volcano ** Near Crater Promotional cards Soundtrack * "Title Screen" * "New Game" * "Duel Academy" * "Card Trunk" * "Before the Duel" * "Duel" * "Duel Interact" * "Duel Results" * "Winning the Duel" * "Losing the Duel" * "Destiny Board" * "Weekdays" * "Exploring" * "Duel Store" * "Obelisk Slifer Red Dorm" * "Ra Yellow Dorm" * "Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm" * "Obelisk Girls Boys Dorm" * "Harbor" * "Ocean" * "Volcano" * "Exploring" * "Busted" * "Before Tests" * "Practice Exam Duel" * "Chazz Duel" * "Upset Chazz" * "Brier's Frustration" * "Zane Event Duel" * "Unknown" * "Special Duel" * "Duel Puzzle" * "Rank Duel" * "Timed Duel" * "Credits" Gallery GX1-VideoGameEN.jpg|North American English cover GX1-VideoGameEU.jpg|European English cover GX1-VideoGameDE.jpg|German cover GX1-VideoGameJP.jpg|Japanese cover Trivia *The Japanese version of this game uses the censored TCG card artworks instead of the Japanese. See also * Banned List * Booster Pack List * Events List * Game Glitches * Opponents * Timed Duel List * Starter Decks External links * The Spriters Resource page Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy GX Duel Academy